The Princess and The Pauper
by raia14
Summary: Kairi's the to-be Queen. On the day of her coronation she meets a girl that looks like her, they accidentally switch lives. Now Kairi has to find her way home to her coronation. The girl has a problem of her own, if she doesn't get home soon, bad things..


It was the day of my 17th birthday, if I remember correctly, the day of my coronation. That day, when my life turned around completely. Please allow me to tell the story.

I, Kairi Mitsuki Rodrigo, princess of the kingdom of Destiny Islands, was only just waking up on my coronation day when my mother, the queen, entered the room. My mother greeted me with a smile.

"Did you sleep well my child?" She asked me.

I got up from bed and hugged her. "Yes mom. Today's the day isn't it?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"Today's the day you succeed me and take the throne, next to that most charming boy of yours." she told me happily.

Yes, at age 17 and I was already married. And to the most wonderful, most handsome, kindest person in the world. Our coronation was going to mark the beginning of a new generation.

All was perfect in my world, unfortunately, that didn't mean everyone's world was perfect as well; I learned that the hard way.

As soon as my mother had left for her own preparation for the ceremony, I walked over to the balcony and stepped out. Looking over the luscious and vast front yard over to the town directly below the Castle. Later in the day it'll be mine, I thought happily to myself.

I would seem I didn't want to give up the opportunity to be queen, ever, right? Well, bear with me.

At 12 Noon, I was supposed to have been ready to head out to the parade, where we would be until we reached the cathedral. But I, being the mischievous little brat I am, wasn't even in the castle. I was off having an adventure, as I like to call it. I was exploring the area outside the castle, smiling and greeting random people I didn't know. There were more people today; then again it was coronation day. Then I spotted a girl being dragged away by a guard roughly being handled and insulted. I was outraged; on such a joyous day and this happens.

"Stop right there!" I ordered the guard. He looked back at me and straightened into a salute, the girl still within his grasp. I glared at him and immediately I instructed him to bring the girl to me. I don't know why I didn't just tell him to let her go, I guess I just panicked. In any case, he brought her to me. I gently rubbed her shoulder hoping to calm her down she was shaking in fear.

I brought her inside the castle and into one of the many rooms of the castle. I sat her down at a table and went to the door to ask for something to eat from my servants. I was alone in the room with her. She looked around warily, but admiring the room around her.

"Hi there what's your name?" I smiled at her.

She returned the gesture and answered "My name is Namine." she had a soft voice, a shy voice.

"That's a pretty name 'Namine'." I repeated it. "What happened out there?"

She looked down embarrased. "I was just trying to get a good look at your highness."

"That's all?" I asked incredulously "well, now you can have a good up-close look at me." I laughed lightly. She giggled.

At that moment the servants arrived, a tray of food at hand. I grabbed it before they could enter the room, much less protest and closed the door. I placed the tray in front of Namine and ushered her to eat. She gladly and hungrily took the food and ate. I waited till she finished to ask her "Where do you live Namine?"

She looked down at her lap and answered "in an apartment on the other side of town with my mom, dad and brother."

"What is your family like Namine?" I asked genuinely intrigued.

"Well, your highness-"

"Don't call me your highness call me Kairi." I interrupted her.

"Oh no, that would be insulting to your grace." she said frantically.

"Fine," I gestured to her "continue."

"Well your highness, my family is a kind one, though it had it's faults." she took a deep breath before continuing "My mums ill and my father's out of a job, but we manage, my brother always manages to get us some sort of currency to use until my father gets a job. I myself have been trying to help in our situation by looking for a job. Still haven't found one by the way. But I'm still trying. Oh- don't take pity on us your highness, we can fend for ourselves and soon everything will be fine." she smiled at me when she saw that I had taken pity on them. They must be a proud family. I merely smiled at her.

After a while of eating and talking I noticed the time "oh my goodness I'm going to be late for my own coronation!" I pushed the seat back and pulled Namine out the door with me. As soon as I did, though, we crashed into a servant who was carrying some drinks and they spilled all over poor Namine. The servant apologized, I payed her no mind. Instead I kept pulling Namine up the stairs into my room. She looked about my size, I could lend her some clothes, I thought.

She was busy with her pants. I took out a white dress and told her to change, pushing into the bathroom. I was going about my room looking for the dress I was supposed to have been wearing hours ago for my coronation. I couldn't find it. I decided to ask around for it so I left the room. There was no one in the hall. I jogged over to the stairs and took the steps two at the time, no one downstairs. Where was everybody?

I kept up my search. I looked out side, panting slightly as I reached the outside. That's when the same guard that had been molesting Namine, grabbed my arm. "Thought you'd get out so easily, eh?" he said.

"What are you doing? Let me go! I command you!" I shouted he merely laughed a hearty laugh. He roughly threw me to the ground "Off with ye lass. Before I get mad"

I tried to get back inside but he blocked my way. "I demand you let me back in. I must get ready for my coronation." he laughed at me again. "Please lass, stop the act and leave before you get in trouble."

" I will not!" I yelled at him. Making a scene.

"Namine?" I heard a monotonal voice behind me.

I looked back when I heard Namine's name. I saw a man, about 24 years old, with black rings under his eyes as if he hadn't have slept in a while.

"Namine what are you doing?" he asked me. I was about to protest when the guard said "This lass with you?"

"Yes, she's my sister." he answered looking at me all the time.

"I am not!" I protested "I am the princess, the queen to be, now let me in!" I tried to get past once more, but I was held back by a strong grip "Unhand me! I must get back inside!" I struggled as Namine's brother, literally dragged me away, apologizing for my actions to the guard.

He dragged me a fair deal of distance. He was stronger than he looked. He put me down after a while and held me in place "What is wrong with you Namine?" he asked.

"I am not Namine! I am Kairi Mitsuki Rodrigo and I am the princess of Destiny Islands!" I yelled at his face.

He quickly covered my mouth and shushes me. "Don't speak such nonsense" He whispered harshly. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me after him, kind if the way I did to Namine, except a bit rougher. Naturally, I protested and threw a fit, but he ignored me.

After a few miles I gave up and let him lead me to wherever he was taking me. Shortly after, we arrived at an apartment complex and he led me inside, still not letting go of me, as if afraid I might run away; which I was if he ever let me go.

He opened the door and dragged me up the stairs until we reached a door with the numbers 303 above it. He knocked on the door. After a moment a woman in her mid-forties opened the door. She looked sickly, but greeted us both with a smile, nonetheless.

"Zexion, Namine welcome home." she pulled us both into a hug at the same time. She pulled us inside abs closed the door behind us.

"Mom, Nami's got heatstroke or something" Zexion said to the woman.

Her face immediately turned into one with concern writen all over it. "What? Oh my dear Namine are you ok? How do you feel?" she reached over and place her hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine" I felt compelled to say to ease her worry "But I am not Namine" I repeated for about the hundredth time today.

This woman looked at me with a shocked expression. "What? Then, if not Namine, who are you?" she asked humoring me.

"Kairi Mitsuki Rodrigo, Princess of Destiny Islands". I stated proudly.

"She's been saying that all day, ma." Zexion said from behind the woman.

"She must be tired. She wasn't born for manual labor." Namine's mother sighed sadly and coughed a bit into her fist. "Come on, dear." she grabbed my hand gently. I tried to pull away, but her hand felt like it would break if I tried. So, I just let her take me into the other room and she handed me a glass of water along with some pills. I looked at them and then to the woman. I placed the pills on the table and gulped down the water. The woman gave me a worried glance, but I smiled at her ignoring her look.

The day was getting old. I was going to miss my coronation. But I couldn't leave, the door was locked, and the man, Zexion had his eyes on me the whole time. It was getting closer to evening and I was starting to panic, pacing the living room, while both the man and the woman exchanged worried glances. Suddenly, the door handle turned and I jumped behind the couch because of my out of whack nerves.

A man, also in his mid-forties, entered the apartment. The woman went over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek; he returned it with a smile. Although that smile quickly vanished when Zexion asked him "Did you manage to get a job dad?"

The man shook his head gravely. "Looks like we're going to have to cut back our expenses for a little while."

"Like what?" the woman asked him.

He shrugged, obviously not knowing what to say. The family was poor, I noticed, barely getting by. I felt bad for them, but didn't express it.

The family fell into conversation, while I began pacing the living room again, wondering how my mother was dealing with my disappearance. After a while I noticed the family was staring at me.

"What?" I asked worried I had something on my face.

"Namine is there something wrong, dear?" the father asked me.

"For the last time I am NOT Namine" I said annoyed.

The father turned to the mother "Has she had her medication?"

The woman shook her head "No, she refused to take them."

Why would Namine need medication? I wondered.

"Nami, honey I think you should go to bed." he, the father, told me.

I shook my head "No" I simply stated.

"Namine, listen to dad you have to get to bed. Your obviously not feeling well." Zexion said to me.

"No." I refused. Both males looked at each other, then at the woman. She nodded and took a step toward me. I didn't budge. She made her way to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the small hall. There was a wall clock in the hall that read 10:08. I started freaking out this time. I almost yelled, realizing I missed my coronation entirely.

The woman kept pulling me towards a door at the end of the hall; she opened the door and led me in. It was small but it had a closet, a bed and a nightstand. She sat me down on the bed I was still too worried about my missed coronation to notice what this woman was doing. She then made me lie down and stroked my hair calmly, but I wouldn't calm down thinking about the ceremony. I was on the verge of tears, when I felt something prickle my arm. I looked down to see Namine's mother injection something into me. I was about to yell, but I suddenly felt very sleepy. I could hear the woman say "I'm sorry Nami, you know I hate doing this" she stifled a sob "You should have taken your anxiety medication, tomorrow you take them. We don't want... You know who to come back..." that was all I heard before everything went black.

The princess Kairi had accidently crashed into a maid and caused some drinks to spill all over us. Then she took me to her room, where she told me to change into a preaty white dress.

I am Namine, by the way, Namine Haruko. And this was the time I was confused with a princess.

I stepped out of the princess' bathroom wearing a clean white dress. I looked around the room but I didn't find her highness. I sat on her bed and waited for her to come back. I waited and waited but she didn't come back. So I stood and explored the room a bit. I saw the balcony and immediately stepped outside. I took in the marvelous view, that's when I noticed a commotion at the front of the castle. When I looked close enough it was my brother carrying someone away. Funny it looked like the princess. I thought to myself, but my brother wouldn't pick someone up like that unless it was me. Heck he wouldn't even let anyone touch him!

That's when I began to think about the time. I had to get back home. I had to, I had to take some meds that are important for my health.

Then I decided I couldn't wait for the princess anymore and decided to step out of the room. There was no one in the hall so I took the stairs that, I remembered, led downstairs. In the foyer I ran into a butler, I think. He bowed to me. To me! I found that extremely weird.

I turned on my heels to find another exit but as soon as I turned I ran into someone. I looked at this person. It was the queen.

"Kairi dear why aren't you dressed? You were supposed to be ready hour's ago." she said with a slight frown on her features.

"Kairi?" then i looked down at myself and realized. I was wearing one of the princess's dresses and we just happen to have the same hair and eye color. We looked almost identical. "Oh no your highness, you have me confused with someone else." I tried to explain.

"Confused? I am not confused, my darling." she said with a light laugh "you on the other hand must hurry our you'll be late."

"oh that's right I will be late." I immediately darted off towards the door, but the queen held on to my shoulder "Where are you going dear? Your dress, and fiancé, is upstairs." she whispered the fiancé part. I blushed when she did.

"I don't have a fiancé" I blurted out.

"No? Then who is he?" she turned me around towards the stairs with a laugh. A handsome young man, around my age was coming down the stairs smiling at me. I gaped.

"Kairi? Not dressed yet? Man, and they call me slow." he put his arms behind his head and grinned.

"Now, now Sora, be nice." The queen mock chided him. And both laughed.

"But I'm not princess Kairi." I mumbled shyly.

"Of course you are dear." Sora said with a dazzling smile.

"No I'm not." I insisted "My name is Namine Haruko, I live in an apartment on the other side of town. Which I must get to quickly for I must take important medications."

Both the queen and Sora stared at me as if I was crazy. Sora approached me and gave me a hug. "You must be stressed, don't worry I'm here with you ok?"

"What? No!" I pushed away from him. "You're not listening! I'm not Kairi!" I almost yelled at them.

I covered my mouth, not wanting to offend a QUEEN. Sora seemed offended, but I had to get my point across, so I stayed firmly in my place. There was an awkward silence between us. I tried to move towards the door. Neither made a move to stop me, so I stepped out.

I wandered around the front of the castle; people watched me as I walked out and strode towards the town. I blended with the crowd quite well and made it to the market until I noticed that the princess' fiancé, Sora, was following me.

I turned around to face him. "Why are you following me?"

"I have to make sure you don't get into trouble, or have you forgotten the last time I let you wander off alone." he said with a smile.

I stared at him blankly "I wouldn't know what happened, considering I'm not Princess Kairi" I sassed him. I turned and walked deeper into the market, he was still following me. I decided to ignore him.

The day dragged on, when I remembered that today was the princess' coronation day. I wondered why the parade hadn't already started or anything.

I turned around to face Sora "Isn't today the day of the coronation?"

He nodded slowly "It was."

"Was?" I repeated "Why was?

"Because your not feeling well Kairi" he looked at me sadly.

"You can't just postpone something that important can you?" I asked  
worried.

He looked around "The townsfolk will be disappointed but if your not feeling like yourself Kairi then we have to wait until you come back to your senses." he stated bluntly.

He thought princess Kairi was crazy because they thought I was her yet I said I wasn't. If that even makes sense.

"Im not crazy, I'm not Kairi. But I think I might know where she is." I turned in the direction of home. But Sora grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Come on Kairi enough, let's go home." he said.

"I am not Kairi!" this time I did yell at him. But he held me firmly as I tried to wiggle free. He commenced with dragging me back towards the castle.

The sun was already hiding under the horizon, when I had a sudden panic attack. I was so agitated from when Sora was pulling me towards the castle, that when I had my attack my heart was pounding so hard and so fast that when it stopped I thought I was going to die, for I couldn't breathe. I remember falling and being caught by strong arms. "Roxas?" I heard my self say as I drifted into unconsciousness.

I woke up long after the sun had risen. I cursed violently under my breath. The effects of the drugs still lingered. That wench drugged me! I cursed.

I dragged my numb body out of bed and headed for the door. I opened it slowly trying not to make a noise, but the squeak that emitted from the door betrayed me and alerted the woman to my presence.

"Nami, honey. How are you feeling?" she asked sweetly as if she hadn't had drugged the princess of Puerto Rico the night before. Then again she did think I was her daughter, but why would this woman drug her own daughter? I thought.

I held my head and shook it. I looked around "Where's Zexion and that man?"

"oh Zexion and your father went out to look for jobs" She said casually.

I followed her into the kitchen. She handed me a piece of bread and a glass of milk. I stared at the measly breakfast and remembered that they were a poor family, so I took it and ate it without complaint.

"Oh and remember Namine, Roxas is coming to pick you up." she said sweetly.

"Who?" I asked innocently.

"Roxas. Don't you remember him?" she looked at me incredulously.

"I know not who he is." I stated.

The woman opened her mouth to speak but at that moment there was a knock at the door. "Thats him now." she said.

She walked over to the door and welcomed in a boy around my age. "Roxas could you please remind my daughter who you are?" she asked him with a smile.

He, Roxas, looked confused but complied "Im Roxas Tsuna, your best friend since childhood, 'member?"

I shook my head. He shrugged "Well anyway, come on we'll be late."

"For what?" I asked.

"That's funny. Come on." he chuckled and motioned me to follow him, but I stayed seated. He rolled his eyes and took my hand and led me out against my will.

He led me to a marketplace, where I could hear many people talking at the same time. Roxas paid them no mind and continued on his way. He turned into an alley and there stood a tall man with his arms crossed, leaning on the wall.

He turned to us and gave us a big grin, "Hey Roxas, Namine, how's it going?"

"Namine's a little slow today that's what."

"I am not Namine, Stop calling me that." I crossed my arms across my chest. Both exchanged glances and stiffled their laughter.

I blushed a tinge as they laughed at me "Why are you laughing?" I asked embarased.

"We're not laughing." the tall man said.

"No, Axel, we are laughing" and both burst out laughing loudly I blushed even more knowing it was me they were laughing at.

"But Why?" I was starting to get annoyed.

They calmed down enough for Roxas to say "if not Namine, the who would you be?"

"Kairi Mitsuki Rodrigo, The Princess Of Destiny Islands." I said.

Both males burst into laughter again. I blushed a deep scarlet and turned on my heels and walked away.

"Namine wait!" they ran after me "We didn't mean to laugh, we're sorry." Roxas apologized, Axel, though, was still trying to control the fit of giggles that had come upon him. I still don't know what was so funny.

We spent all afternoon, walking and talking. What they dint know is that as they talked I was slowly making my way back home to the castle.

I woke up at a little before noon. I thought I was in heaven. After the attack yesterday I thought I was dead. Guess not.

Like a mind reader, Who knows everything, Sora strode into the room. "Kairi! Your awake!"

As soon as he said 'Kairi' I hurried my head in the pillows and yelled. He looked at me worried. "Are you ok?"

"No, Im not ok Sora you keep calling me Kairi, Im Na-mi-ne. NAMINE! Got it memorized?!" oh god I sound like Axel I thought as I recited his catchphrase.

"Uh" Sora looked around nervously "yes?" he said hesitantly.

I sighed "What is it you want exactly?"

He looked hurt "I just wanted to make sure you were ok you gave us quite a fright yesterday. And on your birthday too."

"My birthday wasn't yesterday. Oh you mean princess Kairi's birthday... Never mind."

"Come on get out of bed Kai-" he stops when I glared at him "I mean Namine" he corrects himself.

"ok" I mumbled, shoving him out if the room. I quickly got dressed in a white dress similar to yesterdays but totally different.

I was about to step out when I heard voices from the other side of the door. It was Sora and the queen.

"She's making me call her Namine m'lady. Are you sure that she's really Kairi? She seems really convinced that she's not Kairi." I heard Sora say.

"Who else should she be if not my Kairi?" That was the queen

"Maybe she's this Namine person. It possible you know." Sora said this, yes he's almost convinced, I cheered in my head.

"Preposterous!" the queen exclaimed. I took this opportunity to step out.

"Actually I think Sora's on to something." I put my opinion in there. "Why not go to my home and look for princess Kairi there?"

Both stared at me dumbstruck. Sora nodded, meaning that he would accompany me to my apartment.

The queen, stubborn as she may be, agreed. And we left the castle to search for the princess in my family's apartment.

We, Sora, me and a couple of guards that the queen insisted we bring, walked all the way to the other side of town.

I was starting to get dizzy by the time we reached the apartment. When we did Sora spoke to the apartment manager and explained we were looking for someone so he let us in.

I climbed the stairs to our apartment number 303 and knocked on the door. A moment later, my mother opened the door looking sicker than before. I could help myself and jumped into her arms. "Namine?" She said in shock.

"Didnt you just go out with Roxas?" she asked before looking behind me "Who are these people?" She looked at my dress "What are you wearing?"

I chuckled. "I'll explain later, mom. Did you know where Roxas was planing on going today?"

"Um the market I think." She tried to recall.

I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before running out the door, nearly knocking down Sora in the process. I ran out of the apartment complex and towards the market. The guards, followed by Sora, were on my heels.

I passed by people whispering fiercely about the princess being around, then I realized they were talking about me.

I turned into the alley were we; me and Roxas, always meet Axel. When we reached it I was disappointed to find no one there. Suddenly, I felt pain in my chest. I leaned against the wall and tried to calm down my breathing. At that moment Sora arrived his face plastered with sweat.

I took a deep breath and another jolt of pain came from my chest. 'Does it Hurt?' I heard an all to familiar voice say oh no I forgot to take my medication, I thought desperately.I ignored the pain and began jogging around looking for Roxas, Axel or the princess, but they could be anywhere.

___________________

I walked alongside Roxas as he spoke to Axel animatedly.

"Namine, your a bit to quiet to day, something wrong?" Axel interrupted my thoughts.

Oh for God's sake "Stop calling me Namine, Im Kairi, ok?"

"Ok 'Kairi' something the matter?" Axel asked while putting air quotes as he said my name. Roxas on the other hand was quiet and in deep thought, almost brooding.

"I just wanna head back home to the castle, so I could be with my fiancé." I told them. Yeah I know I said I was already married, perhaps I was a bit ahead in the story back then.

"What fiancé?" Axel asks me.

"Sora, my fiancé, I want to go back so I could be with him." I was sad, and it was apparent in my voice. Axel shut up after that.

"Where's Namine then princess Kairi?" Roxas asked me. I stared back at him. He finally believed me? Yes! I cheered in my mind.

"I can only guess she might be at the castle." I answered.

Roxas looked determined, until someone tackled him to the ground. Axel and I stood shocked.

Namine stood up from Roxas letting him up. When he stood she yelled breathlessly "Roxas! I found you!" and threw herself over him. He blushed as she did this and Axel laughed at him.

Following Namine had been Sora, who stopped a few yards away to catch his breath. When he did he stood strait and walked over to me and gave me a bear hug.

After the hugging the three men, and two guards that were following, stepped back to look at us. There really was no difference between the two of us except the way we were dressed and our distinct personalities.

I smiled as I saw their dumbfounded faces, and I looked to Namine, who didn't look so good. "Namine are you ok?" I asked worried.

Namine started clutching her chest and collapsed on the ground. Roxas was by her side in an instant. He picked her up in his arms. I heard her whisper in his ear "I hear Xion, Roxas." Roxas visibly paled.

He looked to Axel who understood and picked up Namine efortlessly in his arms. "Whats going on?" I panicked.

"Don't worry we just have to get Namine her meds and put her to sleep before she goes berserk." Roxas explained as he ran I the direction to her house along with Axel.

I dint want to leave until I knew Namine was ok. I ran after them, Sora followed along with the guards.

We ran up to the apartment where we found Axel and Roxas holding Namine down on the ground as she struggled violently, as her mother tried to get her to swallow some pills.

I gasped at the scene before me. Namine was a shy child yet she was being held down by her two best friends as she thrashed about cursing like a madman. That's when I realized. That's why her mother had drugged me. She thought that, since to her I was Namine, this was going to happen, especially since I was so agitated yesterday.

Sora ran over to them to help keep Namine from hitting her mother as well as one of the two guards. sora ordered him to go get medical assistance.

"Mrs. Haruko, where's the anesthetic?" Roxas yelled at Mrs. Haruko over Namine's screams.

"In her room" She yelled back at him.

"I'll get it!" I volunteered and swiftly ran into the room and opened the drawer where I suspected that was were Mrs. Haruko had pulled one out the last time. I was right. I grabbed one and ran for the living room. I handed it to Mrs. Haruko and stepped back, looking away when she injected the anesthetic into her daughters arm.

Slowly Namine's movements became calmer. Before she fell unconscious, Mrs. Haruko forced the pills down her throat. After that Namine fell silent. Axel had picked her up and carried her to her room.

A while after a doctor arrived to check on Namine.

Then Roxas, Mrs. Haruko and Axel told me and Sora the story. Namine had a mental disorder and a weak heart. She at the age of fourteen she began saying that she heard a voice talking to her and that the voices name was Xion. A year after, she went berserk, claiming her name was Xion and started attacking everyone she saw. After that I didn't understand much of what they said, but I think they said Namine had a multiple personality disorder. That must have been why Zexion quickly dragged me to their apartment. He thought Namine was having an episode again.

Speaking Zexion, your probably wondering where he and his father are. Well they arrived late at night after a day of job hunting. They found none and worse yet coming home to find their daughter had an episode.

Sora had arranged rather quickly for Namine to be moved from the apartment into the castle along with the family for the time being.

When I arrived home my mother greeted me with a hug and admitted to Sora she had been wrong, of what I'll never know. But when my mother saw that we took in a girl in a bed and her family she became suspicious of what we had been doing and why we had done what we did. We explained everything and she decided it was ok for the Haruko  
family to stay in the castle for a while.

The next day Namine had awoken sore and weak. We all took care of her until she became well again: physically and mentally.

Then after my little adventure with Namine was over, I finally married Sora and was crowned Queen and him King.

Of your wondering; Namine's father did get a job as I don't remember what somewhere in the city, I think I was as a mechanic or something. So did Zexion he got a job at a library and he seems happy, not to mention he found a girlfriend. Ms. Haruko unfortunately died four years after our little adventure. My mother grew vey old and  
wrinkled, but everyone still loved her. Me and Sora reign over Puerto Rico in the exact way as in my dreams: in peace, with justice and the love of all our people.

Am I forgetting something? Oh yes! Axel got married and continued to look over Roxas and Namine like a guardian angel, an annoying one.

Roxas and Namine got married to but at an older age than me and Sora. Namine only had few, close to none, of those episodes I'm her life. Even if she did Roxas was there to protect her.

Basically everyone got a happy ending; As happy as endings can go. Now I gotta go my daughter's calling me.

I flash you all a peace sign. This is Kairi Mitsuki Rodrigo saying goodbye!


End file.
